Good enough to eat
by athenades87
Summary: My dreams have a mind of their own. Caution: Smut. Read at your own risk. Pam/Tara, Tamela.


**I had a dream last night, and here is the result of it. One shot. Read at your own risk, SMUT lord have mercy the smut! I love dreams like this..Definitely rated M.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tara sat on a couch in main office of Fangtastia, the bar/club had closed early due to non existent customers. Which is to be expected, vampires and fang bangers were still a little gun-shy about wondering the streets of Shreveport at night, the war had only ended a couple weeks ago. She sat and read a book something she's done since she was a child, reading, letting herself get lost in other worlds of love and romance, fantasy and adventure. Tara was torn from her current world of fantasy, when she heard the sound of high heels clicking against the concrete of the bar/club, they were heading toward the office. Moments later Pam came promenading through the office door, she was wearing a short black leather dress that clang to Pam ass and thighs for dear life. She sauntered across, seductively swaying her hips a bit more that usual. Her hair was in curls and it lay perfectly on her back and shoulders. Tara's mouth feel open at the sight of her marker and she lost grip of her book letting it fall from her hands. When Pam reached the front of her desk she deliberately bend over its top to the back and pulled out a drawer, effectively letting the back of her dress raise up to reveal a perfect ass that lacked any panties. Tara's eyebrows raised at the sight and her mouth started watering. Closing the drawer back Pam spoke.

"I'm going out of a few hours" her back was still turn away from her progeny

Before Tara knew what she was doing, she was pressed against her makers back, her hands lay possessively atop her hips, she leaned into Pam's ear.

"Where are you going" she asked

The rasp of Tara's voice made Pam's body shiver and ache with desire. Pam turned around to face her progeny.

"Just out" she simply replied

Tara gave an acknowledging nod and shrug. "That's to bad" Tara ran her hands from Pam's sides down her hips the behind to her ass. Where she grabbed to handfuls of the plump flesh and yanked Pam into her. "You look good enough to eat" she made known through hooded eyes.

Pam arched that famous eye brow and let a small smile paint her gorgeous face. She placed both hand on Tara's shoulders and slowly leaned in. Letting her lips barley touch the shell of Tara's ear she whispered "prove it".

In an instant Tara had dropped to her knees and hiked the end of Pam's dress up over her hips. The sight the Tara found there was one to behold, Pam was shaved, completely, smooth as silk. Her feminine petal pink folds lay perfectly glistening. Tara couldn't help but stare.

Pam tapped the top of Tara's shoulder. Looking up Tara was taken captive by eyes the color of an english sea. Pam's cheat was slightly heaving in anticipation, she took Tara by the Jaw "It's not going to eat it self" giving Tara a wink she let go.

Tara didn't need anymore invitations, she unglued her eyes away from Pam's and looked back the sight before her. Tara brought her hands to both of Pam's ankles and wrapped around them, she slowly slid her hands up the length of Pam's legs until she meet Pam's ass. There she squeezed the plump flesh and yanked Pam's center to her face. Tara's tongue and mouth immediately found the bundle of nerves at the top of Pam's pussy. Which happened to be already swollen and waiting to be licked. At the sudden contact Pam threw head back, put one hand on the back of Tara's head and the other gripped the side of her desk. A breathy moan escaped from her lips, hearing those sounds Tara flattened her tongue licked up and down the length of Pam's dripping wet center. Pam gripped the back of Tara's head hard, effectively pushing her face deeper into her pussy. Tara smiled at the effect she was having on her maker, she loves it when Pam loses control. Tara brought her hand around from Pam's ass and drove two fingers inside. Pam let out a loud moan of pleasure and spread her legs wider. Tara started pumping her fingers inside of Pam, curving her wrist as she exited and the turning it back as she pumped upward, adequately grazing Pam's g-spot with each pump. Pam then started to grind her hips, she was loosing strength her knees and legs so she let herself sit on the edge of desk. Tara started to spell out her entire name on to Pam's clit, Tara Mae Thorton. After that was finished she'd spell it again and then again. After do it at least 3 times and drawing out glorious moans from her maker, Tara then took the bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked, then licked, and then right back to sucking.

"Tara" Pam moaned

"hmm" she answered with her mouth figuratively full

"please baby" she started gasping for breathe after Tara took her clit between her teeth "...make...me...cum" she begged

The sound of Pam begging sent Tara into over drive, she started devouring not only with her mouth but her fingers. Pam was moaning more frequently and Tara knew Pam was almost there. Pumping her fingers out of Pam at lighting speed, Tara felt Pam's walls clench, she was there. But before she let her fall over the proverbial edge into ecstasy. Tara withdrew her fingers brought her thumb to Pam's clit, then sank her fangs into Pam's thigh.

In that moment the world stopped turning, the air grew still. Pam closed her eyes and threw her head back and the force of her orgasm hit her like freight train. Colors bust behind Pam's eyes and she screamed in pure pleasure. He hips bucked unapologetically onto Tara's thumb. Tasting Pam's orgasm on her tongue made Tara's taste bud's sit up and beg. The taste of her blood and the feeling of pleasure through the bond they shared threw Tara into an orgasm of her own. She eyes slammed shut and she moan into Pam's thigh. Tara withdrew her fangs and lick the access blood that was left on Pam's leg. A trail of blood had even made it's way down to Pam's calf, Tara started from her calf and licked up, making sure not to waste a drop. When she was done cleaning Tara rose to face Pam. If Tara hadn't known any better she could have sworn Pam's face was flushed. When Pam's eyes feel upon Tara and the state of her mouth covered in blood and her own juices. She let a low growl escape from her chest and lunged forward crashing her mouth onto Tara's. Tara flexed her muscles and lifted Pam, her legs automatically wrapped around Tara's waist. Tara speed them in to the wall, tearing her lips from Pam's.

"Your gonna mess up for you're makeup barbie, I thought you were going out" Tara asked

"I was never going out, I got bored waiting on you to come down stairs, so I decided to play a game" Pam's chest was heaving

"A game, well did I win" Tara asked

"Not yet, it's still dark and we haven't got to round two"

"hmmm" Tara moaned "I like that sounds of round two"

"Good, now take me downstairs and show me what you're made of"

You didn't have to tell Tara twice, she lifted Pam from and wall and vamped them toward the basement. Where they spend the rest of the night playing their game. Also where Tara ultimately reigned supreme.

FIN

* * *

**Who else loves my dreams? Reviews welcome and appreciated! **


End file.
